Chowder/Gallery
Images, artwork, and media of Chowder from Monster House. Concept Art Chowder (concept art).png Chowder model (headshot).gif Chowder (full-body model).jpg Making the Dummy.png Chase Scene.jpg Kids at Pizzeria.jpg Nebbercracker Lawn.gif Screenshots Film Bumping into car.jpg|As Chowder turns up to keep DJ company, he runs right into the back of his parents' car. Best Buddies.jpg|Chowder and DJ, the best of pals. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-640.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-696.jpg|Chowder's got game. Basketball in the face.gif|Chowder throws his basketball, only for it to bounce off the hoop and hit him in the face. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-770.jpg Chowder sniffle.png|Devastated about the loss of his basketball, Chowder snorts and tears up. Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-1040.jpg|Chowder expressing shock when Nebbercracker has a heart attack and faints on top of DJ. Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-1098.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-1177.jpg|Chowder and DJ watch as Nebbercracker is loaded into the ambulance. Late-night gamer.gif|Chowder playing a video game at his house when he gets a phone call from DJ. Construction Site Foolery.jpg|Chowder horsing around in the excavator. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-2627.jpg|Chowder accidentally pushes the excavator's lever with his elbow. Excavator Mishap.png|Chowder panics and tries to turn the excavator off. Chowder crawling to house.jpg|Chowder crawls towards Nebbercracker's house to prove to DJ that there's nothing to worry about. Chowder finds bottle.png monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-2856.jpg|Chowder's Nebbercracker impression. Chowder giggle.jpg|Chowder teasingly giggles at DJ. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-2881.jpg|Chowder rings the doorbell. Monster House Screenshot 0775.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-2917.jpg Chowder fleeing from house.jpg|Chowder runs from the haunted house. Chowder_DJ_surveillance.png monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3379.jpg|Chowder tries to break it to Zee that Bones most likely got eaten. Love at first sight.jpg|Chowder catches a glimpse of Jenny through the telescope and immediately takes a liking to her. Chowder and DJ watching Jenny.png monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3516.jpg|DJ and Chowder run out to warn Jenny not to go near Nebbercracker's house. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3552.jpg|DJ and Chowder, nervously watching the front door open behind Jenny, both know the house is waking up. Saved.jpg|DJ and Chowder save Jenny from almost being Constance's breakfast. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3791.jpg|Chowder, on the phone with his dad. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3830.jpg|"Well, dad, why don't you kiss my hairy butt?!" Chowder meeting Jenny.jpg|Chowder affectionately shaking Jenny's hand. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3888.jpg|DJ and Chowder both reveal their dislike of Mexican food. Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3903.jpg|Chowder joins Jenny at the window as she gazes out at Nebbercracker's house. Chowder accusing DJ.jpg Chowder arm-farting.png|Chowder makes a fart sound with his armpit. Chowder embarrassed.png|Chowder sees that Jenny is unamused by his antics, and is embarrassed that he acted that way. Kids horrified and shocked.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4424.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4486.jpg|Chowder gets bumped in the butt by the police car's front bumper. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4566.jpg|Chowder advising Jenny not to disturb Skull. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4584.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4722.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4899.jpg|DJ, Chowder, and Jenny stake out the house. Concocting_A_Plan.jpg Monster_House_Screenshot_1301.jpg|Chowder taking cold medicine from his father's pharmacy. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5028.jpg Water Gun Exchange.gif|Jenny is forced to take the little water gun so Chowder can have the big one. Deploying the Dummy.jpg|Chowder putting the dummy he, DJ, and Jenny put together into position. Send in the Dummy.png|Chowder sends the dummy towards the house. Busted.png monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5520.jpg Monster_House_Screenshot_1434.jpg|The kids are horrified after hearing that they are under arrest. Monster_House_Screenshot_1485.jpg|The horrified kids watch Constance attacking Lister. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5854.jpg|Chowder reveals his feelings for Jenny as the house is eating them. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6064.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6209.jpg Staying Hidden.png Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6328.jpg|Oh, so it's a girl house. (Jenny: What? No! It stimulates the gag reflex. Everyone has a uvula.) Not me. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6411.jpg Chowder squirting Jenny.jpg|A startled Chowder squirts Jenny in the stomach with his water gun. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6636.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6822.jpg|Chowder going after his ball, unaware that the house is using it as bait... Monster_House_Screenshot_1763.jpg|...and then gets captured. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6938.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7005.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7039.jpg|DJ, Chowder, and Jenny get spat out by the house. Failed Plan.jpg|Chowder is very peeved that their plan didn't go as planned. Break It Up.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7302.jpg DJ, Jenny, Chowder, and Nebbercracker fleeing from Constance.jpg Constance_chasing_heroes.gif|Constance chases the kids. Chowder the Hero.jpg|Chowder, behind the controls of the excavator, gives a battle-ready yell as he prepares to fight. Chowder vs. Constance.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8535.jpg The Victor.png Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8634.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8674.jpg|Constance vs. Chowder, Round 2. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8739.jpg Monster_House_Screenshot_2248.jpg|Constance devouring Chowder's excavator. Constance chasing Chowder.jpg|Having devoured his excavator, Constance chases a now-helpless Chowder. Monster_House_Screenshot_2269.jpg|Chowder taunting Constance. Chowder ensnared.png|Constance grabs Chowder by the cape. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8922.jpg|Chowder is forced to take off his cape to avoid being eaten. Chowder in peril.png DJ grabbing Chowder.jpg|Having thrown the dynamite down the chimney, DJ swings down and grabs Chowder to get him to safety. Aftermath.png Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-9141.jpg Nebbercracker's Gratitude.jpg|Nebbercracker embracing Chowder along with DJ and Jenny in gratitude for putting his wife to rest. Monster_House_Screenshot_2393.jpg Jenny, DJ, and Chowder.jpg|At first, Jenny was not too crazy about DJ and Chowder; now she really likes them. Dreamy delight.gif|Chowder and DJ dreamily look forward to seeing Jenny again as she hugs them. Smiles of Passion.png|DJ and Chowder smile fondly at Jenny as she goes. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-9438.jpg|"She grabbed my butt." Farewell.jpg Mrs._Walters_stroking_Chowder.png monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-9561.jpg|Back to the way it all began. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-9600.jpg A make-shift Halloween costume.jpg Trick-or-treaters.gif|DJ and Chowder, considering everything they've been through, decide to unwind with a night of trick-or-treating. Video Games GameCube/PlayStation 2 DJ, Jenny, Chowder photo.jpg Chowder (in the game).png|Chowder, as he appears in the game. Chowder gets sucked up.jpg|Chowder gets sucked up into a pipe, which takes him who knows where. Chowder's basement shenanigans.jpg Extra Firepower.png Ready for Battle.png Basketball Retrieval.png Return of the Giant Pipes.gif Reunited.jpg Jenny, DJ, and Chowder photo.png GameBoy Advance Trio GBA.jpg Chowder against the lamps.gif Nintendo DS ChowderDS.png When Clocks Attack.gif Uvula Assault.jpg Miscellaneous Monsterhouse_ver6.jpg|A Korean poster for Monster House depicting Chowder. Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Monster House Category:Monster House Galleries